In order for a sanitary napkin to efficiently absorb a large amount of fluid during use it must effectively wick fluid throughout the absorbent structure of the napkin. Absent effective wicking properties menstrual fluid tends to pool in certain regions of the napkin as a result of which the full absorbent capacity of the napkin is not effectively utilized. In addition to having superior wicking capabilities, sanitary napkins must also be able to quickly absorb fluid. That is, sanitary napkins must also have superior fluid penetration characteristics. Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have recognized a need to provide a sanitary napkin that efficiently wicks fluid in the longitudinal direction of the napkin while at the same time providing superior fluid penetration characteristics. By providing a napkin that efficiently wicks fluid in the longitudinal direction, while at the same time quickly absorbs fluid, the inventors have provided a sanitary napkin that exhibits superior fluid handling characteristics and effectively utilizes the full absorbent capacity of the napkin.